maiotomefandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 7
Schwarz Entry is the 7th chapter of My-Otome series. A hooded figure is on the move, and Haruka and her companion are on the chase. The figure that the duo is chasing is soon revealed to be a member of the terrorist organization that worships the black science, known as Schwarz. A new character then appears, giving Mashiro a great scare. Summary The member that the duo is chasing stopped to fire the 300MM Enforcement Cannons, as the hooded figure jumped inside the Garderobe. Mashiro is taking a bath, and Arika suddenly enters, asking the Princess if she him to scrub his back, in which she he declines, and says that it's alright. A voice then echoes all over, saying that all students must be on guard, as the Schwarz gained entry inside the academy, and they mustn't leave them alive. Shizuru, however, says that outsiders aren't allowed inside the institution, and asks the duo to leave. Nina, along with Arika, asks Mashiro to not step out of the bath, as they will join the search of looking for the Schwarz. The Princess then asks why the Schwarz are after his life; in which Nina explains that they're usually on the streets and acting all innocent, but everything changes when the Black letter arrives, and would sacrifice their own life for their goal. Arika then ensures that she will protect Mashiro. The search started. The girls are given permission to use Robe if ever they encountered the enemy, in which delights the students. Their happiness ends quickly however, as Miss Maria says that it's only a kiss on the ear. Back at the bathroom, Mashiro says that there's no way that he can calm with what's happening, and it would be nice if they will catch the escapee. The hooded figure is next seen on the window and catches the attention of Mashiro. The figure the covers Mashiro's mouth and asks him to keep quiet, while pointing a claw-like weapon on him. He fights back however, and pushes the figure on the tub. It is then revealed that the figure is a girl, and Mashiro proceeds on pointing her with a mop, asking the girl to surrender. The girl then looks at Mashiro's genitals in which she calls "lethal weapon", making Mashiro worry that his secret has been exposed, but gains his cool by remembering that whoever captures th Schwarz will be exempted on a test subject for 10 days. The girl, however, gives up, goes out of the bathtub, and proceeds to strip her wet clothes, leaving only her bra and high socks. She then aks Mashiro to do whatever he wants with her in exchange of her life. Mashiro averts his gaze and says that there's no need to do such thing, but the girl seduces Mashiro and asks him to "enter the heaven together". As he is about to do it, the girl grabs Mashiro's back with her feet, and slams him on the ground, and she tops on Mashiro. It is then revealed that another figure is hiding in a tree, saying that the circumstances wont permit him to go to the Princess, and asks is should he return later. An Otome then materialized her Robe on his front, shocking him. Mashiro has been tied by the girl and were called "Schwarz boy", and tells him that it's time for her to send him to heaven. A voice then says that the Schwarz threat has been extinguished, and thanking everyone for their hard work. Confused, the girl asks if Mashiro is not the Schwarz everyone is talking about, in which Mashiro replies that he though that she is the one everyone is looking for. She then flicks Mashiro's "lethal weapon", saying that why it does have to be a pervert, and she hoped for an exemption on attendance. She then leaves and calls him "Pervert-kun". While tied up, Arika asks in Mashiro is okay, and Shizuru comes in, asking him if it is fun doing such things while alone, and Natsuki, while covering Arika's eyes with wooden bucket, says that he should consider his hobbies, on which he responds that they got everything wrong. The next day, the girl Mashiro encountered in the bath is actually a student in the academy, in which Nina grabs, and asks if she lost her contacts, on which the girl affirms, that gives Mashiro a shock. Nina asks her again if she were lurking last night, in which she replies that it is a secret. She then asks Nina to buy her more contact lenses, but Nina declines, and tells her that she have grown cold-hearted. As Nina is about to introduce the girl to Mashiro, she cuts her speech and names herself as Juliet Nao Zhang. She then gets closer to him and attempts to flick him, scaring Mashiro. Nao then leaves, saying that it's time for her nap, while Nina reminds her that her attendance record is inappropriate. Characters in Order of Appearance W-A-G-R-I-M Used Weapons Used *300MM Enforcement Cannon *Claws *Double-edge Sword Abilities Used *Hand to Hand Combat GEMs Used *Bewitching Smile Amethyst Robes Used *Bewitching Smile Amethyst (Robe) Items Used *Megaphone *Mop *Ropes Miryoku Used *None